Barren Wiki
Home Welcome to the unofficial wiki for Barren (the Roblox game). Please responsibly edit if you are going to edit. 'Disclaimer: This wikia is no longer in use by Kazusaki, due to an official wikia being brought up to his attention. Any edits on this wikia are unofficial, and will most likely not be recognized by others. Here is the link to the official Barren wikia: https://official-barren-roblox.wikia.com/wiki/Official_Barren_Wiki ' Barren Description Barren is a Roblox game heavily inspired by the game Rust. It is currently in Beta stage and you will earn exclusive rewards if you join it during its Beta stage. The game is a survival game, where you can team up, collect resources, and destroy your opponents. Craft weapons to kill your enemies with, build bases to defend against oncoming teams, the world is at your disposal. Tips for Editing Make sure your new page doesn't exist and you're not making a duplicate of it. This would include the Semi-auto Pistol, you could spell it Semi-automatic instead of Semi-auto. Make sure those mistakes don't be made. Never use the word 'I', 'we', 'our', or any pronouns leading to yourself or others (unless it is a developer page, or something. Few things are exceptions). Don't make another picture accidently. The owner of this wiki has already taken photos of every gear, weapon, and tool (I think). Unless you have a better picture, do not make another one. Recent Updates to the Game 6/26/18 "Hunting Rifle Buff, Crossbow Debuffs" * Crossbow damage from 60 -> 40, bleed damage 22 -> 18, minimum accuracy 0 degrees -> 4 degrees, projectile speed nerfed by 300 sps. * Hunting Rifle damage from 42 -> 52, projectile speed buffed 500 sps, range buffed by 1500 studs, ADS speed 0.25s now, spread reduction from 100% -> 90%. * Bow projectile speed went down 300 sps. 6/29/18 "Notoriety Update" * Added map (press M to view the entire island) * Added notoriety, each time you kill a player your notoriety goes up depending on their level. Once reached 100 notoriety you will be visible on the map until killed. * Radio station landmark * New body and head turning mechanics * Bullet crafting recipe changed * Cold nerfed (cold from nighttime and cold in-general) * Crossbow equip time nerfed 0.7 -> 1.8 * Blowgun equip time buffed 0.9 -> 0.4 * Added roadsign chestplate image. 7/5/2018 "Becky Removal?!" * Removed Becky * Aprico Combatants spawn via Drop Pods now. * Notoriety is now only gained by killing many players, and killing more than enough players in a short time gives Notoriety much quicker. 7/11/2018 "Ban List Clear, Aprico Nerf" * Strike Squad is now 200 Notoriety, not 150. * Drop pod speed nerfed 4s -> 12s * Drop Pods decay over time * 30 Notoriety maximum each kill * Weapons/mismatching tools mining/chopping efficiency nerfed from 50% to 25% * Harvesting tool damage to players is nerfed from 100% to 50% * Ice Pick/Modern Axe added * Many weapons were nerfed in damage * Plants are easier to harvest * Ban list reset (regardless of reason) Latest activity Category:Browse